Nobunaga Oda Invades!
Ideal Units Strategy 1F – Dax, Gracia, Noel Target the right minion and kill it as soon as possible. It hits for 12,000 damage, so you want it dead as quickly. After right minion is dead, clear left minion and use skills to clear Gracia. Gracia will absorb Yellow panels to attack; she will absorb up to 6, and deal 2000 damage per panel. When below 50% health, Gracia may attack with a 'critical hit' that deals 12,000 damage directly, so kill her before she reaches low life. Make sure to save some skills and FEVER for the next floor. 2F – Shingen Takeda * Bar 1 -You want to kill Takeda as quickly as possible through his 1st bar as he hits very hard (13,000-17,000 damage), and if you decide to take a hit, FEVER after to get back health. Activate Lawrence/Uesugi Kenshin/etc skill here. If you didn’t use Euclid's skill, use it now, or if you used it last floor, it should still be active. Create and use C panels to deal damage as quickly as possible and get him to ~60% health. Then use FEVER to clear his 1st bar. * Bar 2 - Shigen will begin bar 2 with high defense for 3 turns. Do not burst during this time; prep the board and heal as needed. Take your time to bring his health down to 50%, then finish it off in one shot by using skills/FEVER. If he reaches below 50% health, his next attack will be a 30,000 damage lightning attack that will most likely kill your team. Stall if needed for powerful skills. 3F – Shadow / Mori Ranmaru * Bar 1 - Clear the minions first. Begin by targeting the enemy on the right, as Ranmaru will heal a large amount when it dies. Their damage isn't too bad, but they will also spawn junk panels. Ranmaru's attacks will gradually become stronger each turn, so you want to clear this stage as quickly as possible. * Bar 2 - On the second health bar, Ranmaru alternates between raise a strong defense and attacking every other turn. Try not to burst him while defense is up, and use that turn to recover or prepare the board. Balance your attacking and healing, make sure you have Heart Panels ready. Try to save FEVER for Nobunaga. 4F – Nobunaga Oda * Bar 1 - If you decide to use skills, use them early so they’re up earlier for next bar. When Nobunaga calls 'Artillery Ready', he will attack next turn dealing 20 hits for around 1000 damage each. This can be completely negated with defense (e.g. Odin), and characters with strong counter ability (e.g. Lawrence) can use this to kill Nobunaga instantly. If he does not use this attack, he has several other powerful attack, including a single hit deity killer for 12,000 damage (base) and 15,000 group hit. So make sure that you have 20k+ HP (20560 to be exact) and take him down as quickly as possible. * Bar 2 - Activate your Euclid + Lawrence + Uesugi Kenshin skills or FEVER here if you have them. You want to take Nobunaga down as quickly as possible. If you have FEVER available, use it first. If not, use skills first and try to replenish it quickly. FEVER is extremely important here as a way of healing + dealing damage. Another method is to get him to 50% then burst him down, as he will absorb Green Panels at lower health to power up. * Bar 3 - Activate your skills again to build FEVER, and use it when available to finish him off. His HP isn't very high, so FEVER should take about 60% or so of his health. Do not take too long, as he will activate his instant kill move after a few turns or if he hits low health. After 6 turns, he will unleash an instant death attack, so make sure to kill him before this. Category:Ultimate Quests Category:Work in Progress